When Blaine Met Kurt
by FlyofDragon
Summary: When Blaine met Kurt, everything changed. Love isn't easy but it's worth the pain…right? AU Klaine.
1. Initial Problems

**Summary: When Blaine met Kurt, everything changed. Love isn't easy but it's worth the pain…right? AU Klaine with a bit of Seblaine.**

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I come bearing a new story! Well, sort of new. It's been complete for a while. I was just waiting to finish "Of Hockey and Show Choirs" before I posted this one. I would like to point out that I ship Klaine and not Seblaine, but the story requires Seblaine to be in it. Much love!**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Initial Problems

"Noooo!" cried Blaine. "No, Sebastian, stop! Please!"

Sebastian laughed as Blaine writhed underneath him. "What's the matter, baby?" he cooed.

"MY ABS HURT!" Blaine yelled between gasping for breath.

"So you _really_ want me to stop?"

"Yes!"

"Okay," sighed Sebastian. "I'll stop tickling you." Blaine sat up, panting to catch his breath. "For now," Sebastian added as an afterthought. Blaine glared at him.

"You know it's not fair, right?" Blaine asked the other boy.

"What's not fair?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"Winding me before a performance." Blaine pouted.

"Oh honey, if I really wanted to wind you there are so many other things I could do." Sebastian smirked and took Blaine's face in his hands. "For example, I could do this," and he pressed his lips to Blaine's with a force that took Blaine by surprise.

Blaine gasped at the initial contact but he never protested the kiss. Sebastian continued to attack Blaine's lips while he let his hands roam over his boyfriend's body. Blaine responded with just as much enthusiasm as Sebastian and together they became lost in their own world. They were so oblivious to their surroundings that neither one noticed when the door to Blaine's dorm room was thrown open.

"Hey, are you guys ready to go?" Wes' voice interrupted the make-out session and the boys looked up sheepishly. "Seriously? You're doing this now?"

"Wes!" Blaine said, shocked at the arrival of his friend. "Um…yeah I'm ready…I'm just going to need to fix my hair and…um…" he was blushing furiously.

"He'll be right down," Sebastian told Wes. "I'll go with you, so he won't be distracted from doing what he needs to do." Wes nodded and left the room silently. Sebastian moved to exit the dorm but turned to give one final smirk to Blaine. "I'll see you downstairs love."

Sighing, Blaine picked himself up from the bed and sat at his dressing table to re-gel his unruly curls. _"So he won't be distracted"? More like you practically forcing me into a make-out session,_ Blaine thought as he ran the gel through his hair. _God, why does he always do that? He always turns things around onto me to make him look like the charming and innocent one._ He squeezed more gel into his palm. _ But then there's that smile. It's just so…secretive. Like "I know something that you don't, but I know you really want to know what it is…" And it's so damn compelling!_

Blaine washed his hands free of the gel, adjusted his tie and jacket, and lifted his messenger bag to his shoulder. Time to go wow everyone at Dalton. Again.

* * *

**A/N: I really had no idea where this chapter was going, but the story is going to follow the main events of the actual Glee plot-line, but with the AU twist.**


	2. Teenage Dream

**A/N: Once again, please remember I ship Klaine. Please also remember that this story is going to start off by following the actual plot-line of Season 2 with the AU twist.  
**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Teenage Dream

There were uniforms everywhere and they were all headed to Warbler Hall. Blaine quickly walked down the main staircase while looking for his boyfriend. The only problem was that, from behind, Sebastian would look like everyone else.

_Oh well,_ he thought. _He's probably already in Warbler Hall._ Blaine resigned himself from the search and was at the bottom of the staircase when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind him.

_A damn beautiful voice too,_ thought Blaine. He turned around to see a boy whose physical beauty surpassed his voice.

"Can I ask you a question? I'm new here," said the boy.

"My name's Blaine," he said, offering his hand to the boy.

"Kurt," the boy replied. "What exactly is going on?"

_Wow, he must be new,_ Blaine thought. "The Warblers!" Blaine told him. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons." Kurt still looked confused so Blaine elaborated. "Tends to shut the school down for a while."

Now Kurt looked even more confused. "So, wait," he said. "The Glee club here is sort of…cool?"

"The Warblers are like rock stars," said Blaine. "Come on. I know a shortcut." Blaine took Kurt's hand and led them away from the crowd. They ran through the Dalton corridors to Warbler Hall and Blaine's mind was racing. He had never felt such a rush as he did the moment his hand touched Kurt's. Sebastian had never been able to light his skin on fire, but Kurt did with one look. When they reached Warbler Hall, Blaine opened the door and freed his hand from Kurt's.

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb," said Kurt, taking in all the uniforms.

"Next time, don't forget your jacket new kid," Blaine grinned and adjusted Kurt's lapel. "You'll fit right in. Now if you'll excuse me." Blaine put his bag down and turned towards the Warblers. They had already started the opening notes of the song. Sebastian caught Blaine's eyes and with a questioning look. Blaine shook his head in response and began singing.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine  
_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever  
_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
_

Blaine started singing to Kurt. It was hard not to considering that he was standing right there and he was just so damn beautiful.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever  
_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
_

Blaine smiled as he saw that the lyrics had a positive effect on Kurt.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
_

Sebastian was growing angry. Blaine wasn't exactly being subtle about singing to the new boy. Or was he actually a spy? The clothes were a bit of a giveaway. Sebastian brightened at the thought of being able to destroy this boy because of who he was.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

Warbler Hall erupted into applause at the end of the song. Once again, Blaine had managed to completely blow them away with his vocals. Sebastian took this opportunity to grab Blaine's arm and gesture to Wes and David.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" asked Blaine motioning to his arm that was being held tightly by his boyfriend.

"Blaine, who were you talking to when you came in?" asked Wes.

"His name's Kurt, he said he was new," Blaine told his friends. Sebastian released his arm and smirked.

"He's not new here," he said. "He doesn't go here." Blaine's eyes grew wide. "He's a spy."

"Not possible." Blaine shook his head.

"Come on Blaine," said David. "You saw what he was wearing."

Wes nodded. "And you of all people should know that mid-year transfers don't go to class without a uniform."

"Don't you see?" Sebastian pleaded. "He was sent here to spy on us and he probably wants to injure your voice in some way right before Sectionals." Blaine looked at his boyfriend incredulously.

"Okay, I'll accept that he's a spy," Blaine said slowly. "But there is no way that he actually wants to do any harm to any of us." Wes and David looked at him thoughtfully while Sebastian looked exasperated. This was not his plan. He needed this Kurt to go away.

"Why don't the three of us go talk to him?" suggested Wes. "David, Blaine, and I."

"Why not me?" questioned Sebastian.

"Wes and I will go because we're on the Council," David told him. "Blaine will go because Kurt already knows him." Sebastian shrugged and turned to walk away.

"You've got to admit," spoke Wes. "He was kind of endearing."

_Then did he really come here to spy?_ thought Blaine. _Not likely…_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I need to hurry this story up. Sebastian is annoying the crap out of me. Seriously.**


	3. Coffee Conversations

**A/N: I smell a jealous Sebastian and a gorgeous Kurt and a bunch of fans who know that Klaine is endgame. Don't worry, Blaine will get there too. Thanks so much for the reviews and the follows you guys! They make my day :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Coffee Conversations

Kurt sat silently at the table Blaine had put him at. He looked up when Blaine, Wes, and David sat down with coffees in their hands. Blaine slid one of the cups across the table to Kurt.

"Latte?" Blaine offered. "This is Wes and David," he said, gesturing to his friends.

"It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying," Kurt joked quietly.

"We are not going to beat you up," said Wes seriously.

David laughed. "You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of endearing."

"Which made _me_ think," continued Blaine, "that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came."

Kurt cradled his coffee. "Can I ask you guys a question?" The three Dalton boys nodded slightly. "Are you guys all gay?"

_Definitely not a spy,_ Blaine thought as he, Wes, and David chuckled at Kurt's question.

"Ah, no," he said and then he saw the look on Kurt's face. "I mean, I am, but these two have girlfriends."

"This is not a gay school," David told him. "We just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy."

"Everyone gets treated the same, no matter what they are," Wes continued. "It's pretty simple."

Blaine read Kurt's face like an open book. He could see the bewilderment at the concept of being allowed to be gay; he could see the tears that wanted to flow freely in happiness at having found salvation; and he could see that this boy had been hurt. Blaine knew that Wes and David, great though they were, needed to leave.

"Would you guys excuse us?" Blaine asked his friends. Wes and David nodded to Blaine and then to Kurt before standing up with their coffees.

"Take it easy Kurt," Wes said with a smile. Blaine saw that Kurt's expression remained unchanged.

"I take it you're having trouble at school," he started.

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school." Kurt spoke quietly. "And I try to stay strong about it, but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell." Kurt was fighting back tears. Blaine knew how hard this was for him. "But nobody seems to notice."

"I know how you feel," Blaine told him. "I got taunted at my old school and it really pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell that nobody really cared." Blaine saw Kurt starting to warm up to him a bit. _Personal stories, that's it Blaine!_ he mentally coached himself. "It was like, 'hey, if you're gay, your life's just going to be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it.' So I left. I came here. Simple as that." _Okay, time to be helpful._ "So you have two options. I mean, I'd love to tell you to just come and enrol here, but tuition at Dalton is sort of steep and I know that's not an option for everybody. Or you can refuse to be the victim." Blaine had Kurt's full attention. "Prejudice is just ignorance Kurt. And you have a chance right now to teach him." _For me,_ he added silently.

"How?" whispered Kurt.

"Confront him. Call him out." Blaine took a deep breath. "I ran Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away. And it is something that I really, really regret." _Please don't give up Kurt,_ Blaine thought. _Show me that there's hope for everyone._

Kurt took a deep breath. "Okay," he said. "I won't give up." He smiled a bit and Blaine smiled a lot.

"Good." Blaine said. "Now, let's talk about something else. What do you like to do?"

Kurt seemed to brighten. "I like to sing. A lot. I also really like fashion and just being fashionable in general."

"I can tell," smiled Blaine. "You would probably redesign my wardrobe if you had the chance."

"Why, what's in it?"

Blaine looked down at his knees and muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said 'bowties'."

"Hey, bowties can be cool," Kurt reassured him. "They just need to go with the right shirt and pants and, of course, accessories."

"Try telling that to Sebastian," Blaine grumbled.

"Who's Sebastian?" Kurt's smile faltered.

_Oh well done Blaine. Let's just alienate the poor guy._ "Oh he's um…" _Just say it! It's not going to get easier if you put it off._ "He's my boyfriend. And he's highly opposed to bowties at all times. I actually started wearing them to bug him a bit. Then I started to like them." Blaine smiled at the memories of his bowties.

"Well this Sebastian guy clearly has no sense of style," Kurt stated simply. He then looked at his pocket watch quickly and then back at Blaine. "I'm sorry," he said. "I've got to get home. I live in Lima, so…"

Blaine nodded. "Don't worry about it," Blaine told him. "Hey what's your number?" The boys pulled out their phones and exchanged numbers. Kurt finished his coffee and stood up with his bag. "Hey Kurt," Blaine said, reaching for the other boy's hand. "Courage." Kurt nodded and squeezed Blaine's hand in thanks.

_Holy shit he just squeezed my hand, _thought Blaine as he watched Kurt walk away._ But why did he seem upset when I mentioned Sebastian? Was it because of the song?_ Blaine's thoughts continued to plague him as he walked to his class. Kurt monopolized his mind for the rest of the day so Blaine got absolutely nothing done in his classes. It wasn't until he returned to his dorm that afternoon to find Sebastian waiting for him that Blaine was snapped back to reality.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww…I love Klaine so much…can I just kill Sebastian? Oh wait…that would ruin my story.**


	4. Superman

**A/N: Just as a note, all the texts (in bold) are as seen on Blaine's phone. Thanks for the reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Superman

"Sebastian," Blaine said, surprised to see his boyfriend in his dorm room. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how your talk with the spy went," Sebastian smirked. "Wes and David told me that you asked them to leave so you two could talk alone."

Blaine set his bag on the floor, sat down on his bed, and took off his shoes. "First of all," he started, "his name is 'Kurt', not 'the spy'."

"Whatever."

"Second," Blaine continued, "he didn't come here to spy. He's having bully problems at his school because he's gay." Sebastian looked up. "I knew that the only way I'd be able to help him would be if Wes and David left."

"Wait he's gay?" _Shit,_ thought Sebastian. _I thought he was gay but now that I __**know**__ he's gay then he really needs to get out of the picture. I can't have Blaine all hung up on him…not while I'm around._

"Yes, he's gay." Blaine removed his jacket and loosened his tie. "And he's the only out kid at his school so he becomes the object of torture for every single insecure bully there." He shrugged. "I just feel bad for him, you know? Because I know what he's going through? I know how much it hurts."

"I just don't know how you expect to help him," Sebastian told him. "You're not Superman, Blaine. I know you want to solve all the world's problems, but sometimes you just can't."

The words stung Blaine deeply, but he didn't want to let on to Sebastian. "You know what?" he said. "I'm actually kind of tired so I think I want to be alone tonight. Do you mind?" Blaine forced a small smile to Sebastian.

"Not at all, baby," smiled Sebastian. "I'll see you tomorrow." And he picked up his bag and shut Blaine's door on his way out.

_Isn't he supposed to be supportive?_ Blaine asked himself. _Isn't he supposed to say "Go help this poor boy who just needs a friend"? Or, "You can help him Blaine. No one knows his situation better than you do"._ Blaine reopened the door to make sure he was gone and then pulled out his phone to text Wes.

**To Wes: Hey can you come over to my room?**

Blaine pressed send and waited for the response.

**From Wes: Sure I'll be there soon. Want David to come too?**

**To Wes: Yeah he can come**

**From Wes: On our way**

Blaine put his phone away and then it chirped to let him know that he had a text. Confused, he pulled it out again.

**From Sebastian: Forgot to mention that you killed the song today xxx**

**To Sebastian: Thanks xx**

He stared at the message before pressing send. Sebastian had sent three kisses and he had replied with two. But it was no big deal right? Blaine lay down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

"What?" he asked through his pillow when he heard a knock at his door.

"It's Wes!" he heard.

"And David!" came another voice.

Blaine groaned. "Come in," he said, sitting up on his bed. The two boys let themselves in and sat on Blaine's floor.

"So," started Wes.

"What's going on?" David finished.

"I don't know," Blaine confessed. "Sebastian's been acting all weird lately and then with Kurt showing up today it's just…" he trailed off.

"Jealous?" offered David.

"I don't know. He's all like, 'why are you helping him? You're not Superman, Blaine'." Blaine looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Kurt needs a friend who can help him. I know what he's going through. But Sebastian had absolutely no faith in my ability to help him and he doesn't even know him!" Blaine flopped back down so his face was in his pillow again.

"Okay," said Wes. "Let's rewind a bit. Is Kurt getting bullied at school? Because he's gay?"

"Yes," answered Blaine.

"Then by all means help him," Wes told him. "Lord knows he needs a good friend because it sounds like whatever friends he has aren't doing him any favours right now."

"Forget about what Sebastian said," David continued. "If he's jealous of Kurt, then that's all he's going to be thinking of. It won't even cross his mind that Kurt needs help."

Blaine looked up at his friends. "So you're telling me to ignore my boyfriend to help a total stranger?" Wes and David looked at each other and then back at Blaine.

"Well I don't think he's a total stranger to you…" suggested Wes. Blaine's eyes widened.

"We'll see you tomorrow Blaine," David winked as he and Wes picked themselves up and turned to leave.

"Yeah…" said a dazed Blaine and his door softly clicked shut.

* * *

**A/N: Yay Klaineyness! I'm excited for the full-out Klaine. We'll get there. I promise.**


	5. Interrupted

**A/N: Just as a little FYI, I will be skipping parts of the Glee plot line if they're not applicable to this story. After all, this is a fanfiction and not a retelling of Glee. Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! **

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Interrupted

"Well he's not coming out any time soon," said Blaine as Karofsky stormed away from him and Kurt. Kurt sighed and sat down on the stairs. "What's going on?" asked Blaine, confused. "Why are you so upset?" _Please tell me Kurt, I want to help you,_ he thought.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Because until yesterday I had never been kissed," he said. "At least…one that counted," Kurt added.

_Oh shit,_ thought Blaine. "Come on," he said, rubbing Kurt's back. "I'll buy you lunch."

Kurt nodded and slowly picked himself up from the stairs and followed Blaine to his car.

"Where are we going?" asked Kurt with a small voice once they were in Blaine's car.

"There's this little diner near here that I've seen a few times," Blaine told him. "I just never had any reason to go in it." He looked at Kurt and smiled.

The boys drove to the diner with the radio playing softly in the background. They didn't talk because there were no words that needed to be said.

"Kurt," said Blaine as the boys were seated at their table. He hesitated.

"Yeah?" Kurt questioned.

"If you…I mean…" he hesitated again. "If it ever gets too much for you, you know you've got me right?"

Kurt nodded. "I know." He placed his hand over Blaine's. "Thank you for coming with me today."

"Jumping the gun a little aren't we?" said a voice behind Kurt. "I mean, you just met, what, two days ago and you're already coming with each other?" Blaine looked horrified as he looked over Kurt's shoulder and saw his boyfriend smirk. "And here I thought that was my job Blaine," said Sebastian. Kurt turned around to find the owner of the voice. "Hi Kurt, I'm Sebastian. Aka, Blaine's _very sexy_ boyfriend." He smirked again.

"Well I'd introduce myself but it's clear you already know who I am," said Kurt.

Sebastian ignored him. "Blaine, I came to tell you that I covered for you in your History class. I told Mr. Langley that you weren't feeling well but you would recover by tomorrow. And then of course I had to know what was going on that would make you skip History and I tracked you here using the GPS in your phone."

Blaine stared at Sebastian first blankly and then angrily. "What the hell?" he exploded. "Can I not help a friend with his problems without you tracking my every move like I'm your pet?" Kurt stared at his lap as Blaine stood up. "You and I can talk later. Right now, I'm going to stay here and have lunch with my friend."

Sebastian threw his hands in the air as a sign of innocence. "Forgive me for worrying about you Blaine," he said. "All I care about is you and knowing that you're off gallivanting around with gay face here is not very comforting to me." Blaine glowered at him. "However, now that I know you're fine, I'll head back to Dalton and I'll wait for you to come back into my arms tonight." Sebastian gave one final smirk before turning around and leaving the pair to their lunch.

_How dare he just barge in here and accuse me, us, of those things? _Blaine thought. _He has no right to do that. He is supposed to be supportive of me and my endeavours, so when he's not, why is it such a surprise that I wouldn't tell him what I was doing?_ Kurt looked up from his lap when Blaine sat down again.

"Kurt, I am so sorry for that," Blaine said. "Sebastian…he can get a little protective."

"I can see that," replied Kurt. "I'm sorry I dragged you out here when you knew he would be mad."

"What?" asked Blaine, shocked. "No, Kurt. Don't you ever think that way. I said I would be here to support you, no matter what. If he can't see that…well that's his loss. You didn't drag me out here. You called a friend and I came willingly. Okay?" Kurt nodded. "Right. So. We were having lunch?"

Kurt and Blaine laughed together as the mood lightened. They ate their lunch chatting aimlessly about trivial things and just enjoying each other's company as they forgot about the Sebastian Smythes and the Dave Karofskys of the world. And, as promised, Blaine paid for lunch before driving Kurt back to McKinley. The boys shared a brief, yet comforting hug before Blaine had to drive back to Dalton Academy and Sebastian. They both knew that they weren't out of the woods yet.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about that. Sebastian kind of…got out of control. He may be a jerk-loser-evil-meerkat (in this story) but he's kind of fun to write…**


	6. Welcome to the Warblers

**A/N: Sooo…I actually wrote this story a while ago and the most recent episode was the Season 3 Regionals episode aka "On My Way"... Let's just say that after that, it's gonna be really hard to write Sebastian as a dick now that he's…not. On with the show?  
**

**Much thanks to Lilly, fostinefoli, and cold kagome for your reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Welcome to the Warblers

"And now let's welcome the newest edition to the Warblers," Wes's voice floated through the door to the waiting boy, "Kurt Hummel." Blaine couldn't stop the growing smile on his face as he opened the door to reveal his friend in a crisp new Dalton uniform. He entered the room to the sound of applause erupting from everyone except Sebastian. "In our oldest tradition for our newest Warbler," Wes continued, "an actual warbler," he smiled.

"Kurt," said Blaine, "meet Pavarotti."

"This bird is a member of an unbroken line of canaries who have been at Dalton since 1891," Wes told him gravely. "It's your job to take care of him so that he can live to carry on the Warbler legacy." Blaine handed the cage over to Kurt. "Protect him. That bird is your voice."

Kurt looked at Pavarotti through the bars of his cage and smiled. "Hey, I'll bring him to work with me," said Kurt jokingly. "Weekends, I volunteer at a stray cat rescue." He chuckled slightly. "It's at the bottom of a coal mine." He saw the highly unamused faces of the other Warblers. "That was a joke," he said, attempting to save himself. "I don't, I don't work at a coal mine…" Kurt trailed off as Wes banged his gavel on the desk.

"Let the council come to order," spoke Wes. "Today we discuss the set list for Sectionals."

Kurt was confused. "Council?" he questioned.

"We don't have a director," explained Blaine. "Every year we elect three upperclassmen to lead the group. But don't worry," he added, seeing Kurt's face. "We all get a say."

"Oh, fantastic," said Kurt enthusiastically. "I have _a lot_ of ideas." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Warblers, if I may?" Wes nodded to him. "Now I can't deny that the Warblers' vocals are absolutely dreamy, but I believe our set for Sectionals this year should have a little more showbiz panache." Wes's smile dropped from his face. "I think we should open with 'Rio' by Duran Duran."

Blaine smiled at his friend's lack of knowledge of the Warblers' system. _I really should have told him about that,_ he thought, mentally slapping himself. _He's going to hate me now…_

"Oh, the council is responsible for song selection," David told him with a smile.

"But we appreciate your enthusiasm Kurt," Wes added, trying to soften the blow. "It'll come in handy one day when you're sitting behind this desk." Kurt tried to smile at the older boy. "Now I propose we do our set at Sectionals in eight part harmony. Are there any objections?"

Blaine stopped paying attention to Wes. Kurt looked so dejected after his idea had been shot down by the council. _What can I do to make him feel better?_ Blaine thought. _He just looks so upset and he came here to be happy. To escape the pain. And now it's like he's back at McKinley, unappreciated and lonely._ Blaine sighed. There wasn't anything he could do. Not now anyways.

"Warbler Blaine?" Wes's voice interrupted Blaine's thoughts.

"Huh, yes?" He saw Wes, David, and Thad staring at him from behind the council desk. "Sorry," he muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Blaine we wanted to know what your opinion was on having one of the numbers be a duet," David told him.

"We would collect names and have duels to determine your duet partner, of course," Thad continued.

"But if you're not okay with it, then we'll leave all the songs as solos," Wes finished.

Blaine's mind was going a mile a minute. _A duet? That would be perfect!_ A smile grew on the boy's face. _I just have to make sure he gets into the duel. He could totally kill anyone he was up against._ "Yes," he said. "Let's have a duet."

Wes smiled. "It's settled then," he said. "Warblers, please hand in a piece of paper with one name written on it. That name is the person you nominate for a duet with Blaine."

Blaine wasted no time in writing 'Kurt' on a paper and handing it over to David. He had no idea that Sebastian had been reading Blaine's face the whole time and then sneaked a look at his paper. He hastily wrote his own name on a piece of paper and passed it to David. He couldn't just let Kurt sweep in and steal that duet. It should be his. Sebastian was Blaine's boyfriend after all. If anyone should be singing that duet, it should be him.

* * *

**A/N: Yes Klaineyness will ensue. Eventually. Duet duel is in the next chapter!**


	7. Duet Duel

**A/N: Yay duel! I'm actually really excited for this chapter. I totally got the idea for the duels from CP Coulter's _Dalton_. Singing key: **_Sebastian,_** Kurt, **_**Both**_

**Thanks to cold kagome, and fostinefoli for the reviews! Also, much as Niff is totally my Glee OTP, I didn't give them a duel :(  
**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee or this song.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Duet Duel

Wes banged his gavel to call the Warblers to order. "Surprisingly," he said. "There were only two names put forward to be Blaine's duet partner." The boys looked confused. Normally there were at least five people jumping at the opportunity to sing with Blaine. "So, Kurt and Sebastian, please come forward to pick up your sheet music for your duel."

"Me?" Kurt squeaked in surprise. "But…no…are you sure?" Wes, David, and Thad all nodded with a smile. Sebastian smirked at Kurt as he went by to get the music. The boys looked over the music and then put their sheets back down on the desk.

"Do you need time to practice?" asked Wes.

"I'm ready," said Kurt confidently. He knew that song like the back of his hand.

"I'm ready," Sebastian told the council. He could beat that little gay face fairy any day.

"Very well," Wes said with a smile. "Sebastian, you'll take the first part, Kurt, you'll follow." The boys nodded and took their places at opposite sides of the room.

"Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical," Sebastian spoke to start the song.

"My dear Father," Kurt continued.

_**There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz**_

**But of course, I'll care for Nessa**

_But of course, I'll rise above it_

_**For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes, there's been some confusion  
For you see, my room-mate is**_

_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe…  
_

**Blonde.  
**

Kurt gave Sebastian a look that shot daggers. He still remembered that day at the diner. He would never forgive him.

_What is this feeling?  
So sudden and new?  
_

**I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you  
**

Sebastian and Kurt began walking towards each other. The Warblers looked on with attentive eyes. This was no ordinary duel.

_My pulse is rushing  
_

**My head is reeling  
**

_My face is flushing  
_

_**What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes…  
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing  
**_

They circled each other and nearly spat the next lines in detestation.

_For your face  
_

**Your voice  
**

_Your clothing  
_

Blaine's mind was spinning. His best friend and his boyfriend were not singing the song as Elphaba and Galinda. They were singing it as themselves…because of him!

_**Let's just say - I loathe it all!  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!  
**_

As the song finished, Warbler Hall erupted into applause. Sebastian and Kurt returned to their seats on either side of Blaine. Sebastian reached for Blaine's hand and intertwined their fingers before shooting a look at Kurt. Kurt ignored Sebastian and turned his attention to Wes.

"Well I think I speak for all the Warblers when I say congratulations Kurt and Sebastian. That was a truly intense performance." Wes paused. "Before you all leave today, everyone except Kurt and Sebastian will hand in another vote based solely on the performance. The result of the vote will be announced tomorrow and we will begin work on the duet." The Warblers each removed paper and pens from their bags and put on their thoughtful expressions.

"Sebastian and Kurt," said David. "If you could wait outside please?" The boys looked at each other and then picked up their bags and walked out of the room.

_Oh shitty, shitty, shit,_ thought Blaine. _I really want to sing this duet with Kurt, but if I do then Sebastian is going to freak. He's my first love. I couldn't stand to hurt him like that. But Kurt…he needs this. Okay. I've decided. I'm voting for…_ 'Kurt' he scribbled on the paper.

* * *

**A/N: Aw yeah! Klaine time! Seblaine time is drawing quickly to a close :D**


	8. Get Another Boyfriend

**A/N: Is it Tuesday already? Where has the week gone? So that last chapter was kind of intense. This one isn't any less intense. Sorry.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Get Another Boyfriend

After handing the council member his vote, Blaine hurried out to the hallway. He found Sebastian and Kurt still waiting there, looking at anything except each other. At the sound of the door opening, both boys jumped to attention.

"Blaine!" said Kurt.

"Who did you vote for?" demanded Sebastian. Blaine held up a hand to silence them.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you guys who I voted for," he told them. "It wouldn't be fair to either of you. Kurt, you're my best friend. Sebastian, you're my boyfriend. I know that if I tell you who I voted for, the other person is going to feel shitty and I don't want either of you to feel like I thought you weren't good enough to sing with me."

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "I know," he said. "I trust you to be able to make the right decision. And," he added, looking at Kurt, "to be able to know whose voice would compliment yours better." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend.

"Thanks Seb," he said. "So how about the three of us go get some coffee?"

"Sure," said Kurt. "That sounds like an excellent idea." Sebastian agreed as well so the three boys headed off towards the Dalton coffee shop.

To say that Blaine, Sebastian, and Kurt having coffee together was awkward would be an understatement. Blaine was _very_ uncomfortable. And it was his idea! But Kurt and Sebastian refused to associate with each other. Blaine could talk with one but the other would be a third wheel. So Blaine would switch and talk with the other, but then the one would feel out of place.

Later that day, Kurt found himself in his dorm trying to do some homework. Unable to concentrate, he opted for singing. He had the perfect song in mind. It was one that he had always liked but now he had a reason to sing it. Turning up his stereo, he turned away from his open door and began singing.

_Let's talk about one, baby  
You gotta hear me out  
Do you really want to be the last to know  
What it's all about  
Let's talk about who you say  
Is the essence of your life  
But he'll eat you up from inside slow  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
I'm telling you he'll eat you up from inside  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
_

Blaine heard the music beating through the walls of the dorms and went to investigate. Poking his head into Kurt's room, he discovered the source of the music.

_Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another player,  
Playin' in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
Get another boyfriend  
_

Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt had such passion in his voice. And for this song…there had to be a reason. But who could he be singing it for? Mentally, Blaine started to cross off other Warblers as possibilities until he was left with only himself. But Kurt couldn't be singing about him, could he?

_Let's talk about what,  
He's done to become your number one  
Or was it all the promises of diamonds,  
Pearls and party dresses that turned you on  
I've seen it before  
Anymore, three two,  
You're through for sure  
Just go get on with your life STOP!  
Acting like you're giving up  
I'm telling you, go get on with your life  
Stop acting like you're giving up_

_Listen, I mean it_  
_There's nothing that he's worthy of_  
_He's just another player,_  
_Playin' in the name of love_  
_I've seen enough, now this must come to an end_  
_Get another boyfriend_

Kurt took advantage of the instrumental break to dance. He'd always loved dancing.

_STOP  
Hey Yeah ah  
Hear me out,  
You must know  
What it's all about  
He's just a player in love  
This must come to an end  
Get, another boyfriend_

_Listen, I mean it_  
_There's nothing that he's worthy of_  
_He's just another player,_  
_Playin' in the name of love_  
_I've seen enough, now this must come to an end_

Kurt spun around while dancing and saw Blaine in his doorway. Both boys froze as the song reached its final chorus.

_Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another player,  
Playin' in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
Get another boyfriend,  
Get...another boyfriend_

Kurt remained frozen. How the hell had he forgotten to close his door? And why was he so stupid as to turn his music up so high that _Blaine_ of all people would come looking to see who was playing it?

Blaine stared at Kurt. Had he really been singing that song for him? It's not likely that he would have frozen up like that if he hadn't been. But it couldn't be Blaine. Blaine and Sebastian were happy. And Kurt was happy that Blaine was happy with Sebastian. Right? Or were Kurt and Sebastian disagreeing about more than a duet? Could it be…? Blaine panicked and ran away from Kurt's dorm as quickly as he could. This was a bad, bad situation for Mr. Anderson.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me? Also, the song is "Get Another Boyfriend" by the Backstreet Boys *love***


	9. Breakdown

**A/N: Possible angst warning! And can I just say how much I loved using BSB in the last chapter? Definition of my childhood right there. Also, FYI, all the texts are as seen on **_**Blaine's**_** phone.**

**Thanks for the reviews! They make my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Breakdown

**To Wes: HELP!  
From Wes: B, what happened? Where are you?**

**To Wes: My dorm. Please come quickly.**

**From David: We're on our way.**

No more than two seconds after Blaine received the text from David, he and Wes burst through Blaine's door and into his room. They found the boy sitting on his bed, curled up in a ball. He looked…scared.

"Okay we're here," Wes told him as he sat down in Blaine's desk chair. "What's going on?" David sat down next to Blaine and rubbed his back.

Blaine lifted his head and said one word: "Kurt," before burying his head in his knees again.

"That's a start," said David.

"Anything else we need to know?" Wes prompted the younger boy. Blaine took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Kurt…singing…in his room," Blaine was still frightened and confused about what he saw and heard in Kurt's room.

"What song was it?" Blaine merely pointed to his laptop behind Wes. Wes turned and saw that there was a YouTube window open. He clicked the play button and the all too familiar sound of "Get Another Boyfriend" filled the room. Blaine let go of his knees to clamp his hand over his ears.

"Jeez, Wes, turn it off!" cried David. "We can reminisce about the 90s another time."

Wes turned off the song and Blaine released his ears. "That was the song he sang?" asked Wes. Blaine nodded. David looked up at Wes.

"So what now?" David asked Wes. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Phase 1 went a little haywire," Wes agreed. "I vote that we move onto Phase 2."  
"I second that," said David.

"Blaine?" David nudged the boy so that Wes could talk to him. "Everything will be fine. David and I have to go talk to Thad, but I promise you. Everything's going to be fine."

With one last reassuring smile from each of them, Wes and David left Blaine's dorm.

"I feel kind of bad leaving him," David said.

"To be honest though, there's not much we could've done," Wes told him. "It's not like we didn't see this coming. Kurt's been all over Blaine and that song he did with Sebastian?"

"Yeah…let's never have them sing together again."

"I think Blaine is starting to realize that Kurt's in love with him. Everyone else knows…including Sebastian."

"But that's the hard part. Even though he's a jerk, Sebastian does care for Blaine and he doesn't want to lose him."

"At this point, we'll just have to let things go the way they need to go."

"Yeah…" David couldn't help but agree with his friend. There wasn't anything they could really do that would benefit any of the three boys. They just had to go with the flow.

"Damn," said Wes suddenly.

"What?"

"We still have to count the votes for the duet."

* * *

**A/N: Yay duet! Boo, sad Blaine :( Don't worry. I'll make it all better :)**


	10. Counting Votes

**A/N: Not gonna lie, this story has kind of taken on a life of its own…**

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Counting Votes

"Thad! We're on to Phase 2!" Wes announced his and David's arrival in Thad's dorm.

Said boy poked his head out of his bathroom and observed his visitors. "Already?" he asked. "Do I want to know what happened?"

Wes and David shook their heads. "No," said David. "It's too messy a situation to describe."

"But we do need to count the votes for the duet and figure out how we're going to make Phase 2 work," Wes added. Thad came out of his bathroom, finally, and invited his fellow council members to sit on his bed.

"Well then we've got no time to lose," he said. "I've got the votes right here."

"So I'll collect Kurt's votes, David," Wes turned to his best friend, "you take Sebastian's." He turned back to Thad. "Ready?"

Thad nodded and began dividing the slips of paper between Wes and David. It wasn't long before Wes's pile was obviously twice the size of David's. After Thad had finished distributing the votes, the three boys just stared. This was slightly unexpected. They had thought that it would be a much closer race.

"Well," started David.

"That was…" Thad continued.

"…I'm sorry, but this is fucking weird!" Wes finished. "I mean, I know Seb's been a bit of a jerk in the past, but his heart was always with the Warblers. And everyone knew that."

"Maybe Kurt really was that endearing?" David suggested.

Thad held up a hand. "Find Blaine's handwriting," he said. The boys spread the papers out again as they searched for their friend's print.

"Found it!" cried David triumphantly.

"What does it say?" asked Thad.

"Kurt," David answered. Now Thad looked triumphant.

"Okay, what was your thought process?" Wes questioned.

"Did anyone else see Blaine's face during the performance?" Thad looked between his two friends. "He looked so broken and torn. Like we were making him choose between the boy he loves and…" Thad trailed off.

"And the boy he's in love with," finished Wes.

After a moment, David broke the silence that had filled the room. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, who are we to deny the votes?" said Wes. "The duet goes to Kurt. We figure out Phase 2 from here."

* * *

**A/N: KLAINE! I swear, it's coming. Almost. Soon. Ish. I'll shut up now. Also the Phase 1 and Phase 2 thing is all part of Operation Make Blaine Happy Again. Cause he was getting a little down before he met Kurt. So it's kind of also Operation Klaine? I swear the council is _trying_ not to interfere...  
**


	11. Endlessly Jealous

**A/N: And now we're back to the characters about whom this story is about. Yes, Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian return in this chapter. Also, when it comes to singing this is your legend: **_Blaine_, **Kurt**, Other Warblers.

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Endlessly Jealous

"The duet goes to Blaine and Kurt," Wes announced at the start of the Warblers' practice.

"_The duet goes to Blaine and Kurt"._ The words rung in Blaine's ears. Kurt had been given the duet. He would be singing with Kurt. The same Kurt who had practically confessed his love for Blaine the previous night. Blaine looked over at the boy. He was practically grinning from ear to ear as he was applauded and congratulated. Blaine then had another thought. He turned to look at Sebastian. His face wasn't one of disappointment, as Blaine expected, but rather it was of anger. Like he wanted revenge for not getting the duet. Before Blaine could really think about why his boyfriend was angry, Wes spoke again.

"The duet will be the song 'Endlessly' by The Cab," he said. "So if everyone could please come pick up their music sheets, we'll begin rehearsing."

As the boys stood to collect their music, Sebastian shot Kurt a dirty look that did not go unnoticed by Blaine. He decided that Sebastian was just a little sore about losing the duet and he put it out of his mind. He faced Kurt and started singing.

_There's a shop down the street,  
Where they sell plastic rings,  
For a quarter a piece, I swear it  
Yeah, I know that it's cheap,  
Not like gold in your dreams,  
But I hope that you'll still wear it  
_

Kurt stepped forward so that he could face Blaine properly.

**Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,  
And my jeans may all be ripped  
I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
I'm perfect for you**

Their voices joined together for the chorus and the other Warblers (except Sebastian) couldn't help but admire how well Kurt and Blaine sounded together.

_**And there's no guarantee,  
That this will be easy.  
**_**It's not a miracle you need**_**,  
Believe me.  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
But I will love you endlessly.  
**__Wings aren't what you need,  
__**You need me.  
**_  
**There's a house on the hill,  
With a view of the town,  
And I know how you adore it  
So I'll work everyday,  
Through the sun, and the rain,  
Until I can afford it  
**  
_Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy,  
'Cause they can only see,  
I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
I'm perfect for you._

Blaine couldn't do anything except look into Kurt's eyes. How could Sebastian even cross his mind when he was pouring his heart into singing that he was perfect for Kurt?

_**And there's no guarantee,  
That this will be easy  
**_**It's not a miracle you need**_**,  
Believe me  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
But I will love you endlessly  
**__Wings aren't what you need__**,  
You need me  
**_  
_**You need me,  
**_I know you need me,  
_**You need me,  
**_I know you need me

_Ink may stain my skin,  
And my jeans may all be ripped.  
I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
I'm perfect for you.  
_

Sebastian was beyond ready for this song to be over. It was literally sickening to him to watch his boyfriend practically drooling over the gay face fairy. I mean, seriously? It was obvious that Kurt loved Blaine; anyone with eyes could see that, and Sebastian knew that Blaine put emotion into every song he sang, but did he really have to go that far and pretend to be in love with Kurt? Really?

_**And there's no guarantee,  
That this will be easy  
**_(This will be easy)  
**It's not a miracle you need,  
**_**Believe me  
**_(Won't you believe me?)  
_Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
_**But I will love you endlessly,**_  
Wings aren't what you need,  
__**You need me  
**_(You know you need me)

(I know you need me)  
_**You need me,  
**_(I know you need me)  
_**You need me,  
**_(I know you need me)

_There's a shop down the street,  
Where they sell plastic rings,  
For a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
Yeah, I know that it's cheap,  
Not like gold in your dreams,  
But I hope that you'll still wear it._

As the song ended, Kurt and Blaine remained staring at each other like they were talking with their eyes. Sebastian just watched them with a disgusted look. This was his boyfriend for crying out loud! He wasn't supposed to love anyone else. Especially a Broadway diva wannabe. Without another word, Sebastian picked up his bag and left the room.

Blaine looked away from Kurt when the door slammed. "Where's Sebastian?" he asked.

David and Wes gave him a comforting look and ledhim away from the rest of the Warblers. "Blaine…" started Wes.

"Seb left because he couldn't stand how you were looking at Kurt," David finished.

Blaine looked confused. "How was I looking at him?" he asked.

"You looked at Kurt like you'd never looked at Seb," David told him.

"Like you loved him," Wes clarified.

* * *

**A/N: Aww poor Sebastian. Actually, in this story I don't feel bad for him. Cause he's a dick.**** You guys should all listen to it.**


	12. Confusion

**A/N: Blaine, you now know what everyone else already knew. Now act on it! Also, this is really short?  
**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Confusion

_Like I…love him?_ Blaine's mind spun after hearing Wes. Numbly, the boy walked slowly back to his dorm. Thank the heavens that Warbler practice was after classes. Blaine would not have been able to concentrate. Back in his room, he sat on his bed and rested his head in his hands. How had he come to this? He loved Sebastian, sure. Sebastian was his boyfriend. And Blaine knew that Kurt loved him. That was made very clear after the 'Get Another Boyfriend' incident. But Blaine? Did Blaine love Kurt? Was Wes telling the truth? Was that why Sebastian was angry?

There were so many questions flying around in his head that Blaine just wanted to shut his mind up and not think about anything. Things were so much simpler when Blaine loved Sebastian and Sebastian loved Blaine and Kurt was Blaine's friend and Sebastian wasn't being weird and possibly jealous. Why did Kurt have to show up on the day he sang 'Teenage Dream'? Why couldn't his bully just leave him the hell alone? Why couldn't Sebastian trust him? Why did Kurt have to be so damn perfect? Why couldn't Sebastian have gotten the duet? Why couldn't Blaine help but to sing to Kurt every time he was standing there?

A knock at the door pulled Blaine away from his thoughts. He looked up to see none other than Kurt standing in his doorway.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," said Blaine. Kurt shifted his weight and looked down at his shoes.

"I wanted to check in on you," Kurt told him. "I mean, after the way Sebastian left and then the way you left and what Wes told you after we sang and…" he trailed off.

"Wait, you know what Wes told me?" asked Blaine. Kurt nodded.

"I asked him," Kurt explained. "You looked at me in a way I couldn't define. So I asked him what he saw…and he told me."

It was Blaine's turn to look at his shoes. "Kurt, I…" he hesitated. "I don't know what's going on. I don't know what I'm feeling." He looked up again and made eye contact with Kurt again. "I know I care about you. And I know I care about Sebastian too. I just don't know what to do." Blaine buried his head in his hands again.

Kurt took this opportunity to step all the way into Blaine's room. He sat down on the bed next to his friend and gently rubbed his back in a comforting way.

"Shh," he said. "I know we'll figure this out. I'll help you figure it out and I'll support you, no matter what."

_Click._ Blaine heard the sound in his head. Everything fell into place. Of course! How could he have been so stupid? It made all the sense in the world! Blaine mentally kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. _Ow_, he thought. Maybe he'd actually kicked himself. But still, he deserved it for his sheer stupidity of the situation. Wes would be so proud. His little Blaine had finally learned to open his own eyes.

* * *

**A/N: …I really don't have much to say. The next chapter will be longer. There's going to be a song in it :)**


	13. Gives You Hell

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe that this is chapter 13 already...Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming in!  
**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Gives You Hell

_Click._ How could he have been so stupid, so blind? The answer was there, staring him in the face the whole time. Blaine's mind was whirring with this new-found knowledge. Of course he knew who he loved! Could he really have been _that_ idiotic? The sound of a faked cough pulled Blaine from his thoughts again.

"Well I guess that settles it then." Blaine looked up to see Sebastian in his doorway. "I can see where your heart is now," said Sebastian, looking hurt. "You were never mine, were you?" Before Blaine could answer, Sebastian spun on his heel and stalked back to his room.

"Blaine?"

Shit. He had forgotten Kurt was there. Stupid Sebastian. _No! Bad thoughts! You must not think these thoughts! He's still your boyfriend! …Right?_

"What did he mean, Blaine?" asked Kurt.

_C'mon, think Blainers!_ "Uhh, I'm not sure," he said. "I'm going to go find out." If possible, Kurt became even more confused when Blaine bolted from the room.

Blaine leaned against the wall when he was safely in the hallway and away from Kurt. He was going to find out what Sebastian meant. He really was. It was just…he didn't know if he really wanted to find out. Being with Sebastian was safe. Sure he could be a dick, but his heart was in the right place. Usually. Sighing, Blaine made up his mind and walked to Sebastian's room. He paused for a moment before knocking on Sebastian's door. _Courage,_ he told himself. _Just like what you told Kurt to have._ The door swung open and Blaine saw Sebastian standing there with that smirk on his face like nothing had happened.

"Run away from the truth Blaine?" he asked. "I know it hurts." Sebastian kept the smirk on his face. "Well you're just in time. I was about to sing a song to help me get over how much the truth fucking _sucks_. Want to stay and watch?"

Blaine was speechless. What the _hell_ was going on? Before he could say anything (again) Sebastian turned up the volume on his iPod dock and started to sing along with the music.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_

Blaine froze. He knew the song. Oh fucking hell he knew this song.

_Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told I miss you_  
_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

Sebastian pointed directly at Blaine and made it very obvious that he was the subject of Sebastian's performance.

_When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_  
_Where'd it all go wrong?_  
_But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_  
_And truth be told I'm lying_

He couldn't help it. He felt the tears pricking his eyes. Sebastian was a dick, but could he really sink that low?

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
_

Sebastian had a face of betrayal and anger. It looked malicious and cruel, but deeply hurt at the same time. Blaine was confused. He didn't do anything wrong…did he?

_Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well  
_

Blaine couldn't hold himself back anymore. The look on Sebastian's face combined with the words he was singing…Blaine's tears spilled over the edge and poured down his cheeks.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
_

He didn't even try to mask his tears. Sebastian had just torn him apart instead of letting him explain the situation. He just wanted to make it all right again.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song_  
_I hope that it will give you hell_  
_You can sing along_  
_I hope that it puts you through hell_

As the song finished, Sebastian turned to Blaine. "So what did you think?" he asked breathlessly. Blaine continued to cry silently, but he lifted his head to meet Sebastian's gaze.

"Fuck you," he said quietly.

* * *

**A/N: I LOVE YOU BLAINERS! That killed me to write. I hope my laptop doesn't die due to tears falling. PS. The song is "Gives You Hell" by the All-American Rejects.**


	14. Tears

**A/N: So you all probably hate me for making Blaine cry. I'm sorry. Like I said, it killed me. On another note, I love David so much in this chapter...  
**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Tears

He couldn't go back to his room. What if Kurt was still there? Though his vision was blurred due to the tears, Blaine found his way to another familiar door. Wes and David's. Still sobbing, he knocked on the door and fumbled at the knob, not waiting for the boys to answer it. Finally the door swung open and Blaine threw himself onto an empty bed. David, on the other bed, looked up from the book he was reading and Wes spun around in his desk chair.

"Blaine?" asked David tentatively.

"What happened?" asked Wes.

"Mmhphemns," mumbled Blaine into the pillow.

"Sorry, no one heard that," David told him.

Blaine picked up his head. "I love Kurt."

Had they not seen Blaine's face, Wes and David would have broken out into a happy dance. His eyes were red and puffy and still filled with tears. There were tear stains down his cheeks and his hair was decidedly not coifed, despite the amount of gel still in it. Not yet knowing the cause behind Blaine's appearance (although they could guess…) the boys helped their friend into a sitting position with his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Okay Blaine," said Wes. "What happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Blaine started to speak. "Kurt came to check on me and he said that you told him and then he said he'd support me no matter what and I realized I loved him and I was going to explain it to Seb and then he just came in and was like 'you were never really mine' and then I went to his room and he sang…" Blaine paused as his tears started up again. "…and he sang 'Gives You Hell' and he asked me what I thought and I just said 'fuck you'." He buried his face in his knees and continued to cry. "I just n-never thought he c-could be so…low…"

Wes and David's minds were going a mile a minute. Blaine loved Kurt. Kurt loved Blaine. Sebastian loved Blaine. Sebastian saw Kurt comforting Blaine. Sebastian got jealous. Sebastian…broke up with, humiliated, and tore apart Blaine? The older boys gave each other a look and knew exactly what the other was thinking. _Where was Kurt now?_

As if by cue, someone knocked at Wes and David's door. David got up, leaving Wes with their distraught friend, and opened the door to reveal the very boy they'd been thinking about.

"David, hi," said Kurt. "I was wondering if you'd seen Blaine…he kind of…ran off after Sebastian." David stepped out into the hallway and shut the door gently behind him.

"He's here," David told him. "How much do you know?"

"I know that Wes told him that he looked like he loved me. And I know that he was really confused about what to do." Kurt hesitated. "And I know what Sebastian did." Seeing David's eyes widen, Kurt elaborated. "I was worried about him so I followed him most of the way and then I heard the music and…" he trailed off. "Is Blaine okay?" Kurt asked.

David gave the boy a comforting smile. "He's a little broken right now," said David. "There's more to the story, but it's not my place to tell you. He'll tell you when he's ready." Kurt gave the older boy a small smile.

"And Sebastian?"

"Sebastian needs to be given a lesson on the appropriate ways to break up with someone. Singing All-American Rejects is not one of them." Kurt nodded and looked down to his feet. "Singing Backstreet Boys isn't exactly a great way to tell someone your feelings either," he added. Kurt blushed.

"So, um, can I…?" he wasn't entirely sure of how to finish his question.

David opened the door again. "Go ahead Kurt," he said. "Just be gentle with him."

* * *

**A/N: No more crying Blaine! I can't take it anymore!**


	15. Fixing You

**A/N: Happy times are returning! In the story anyways. I'm currently procrastinating. Don't tell my mother. Also apparently I was sick of Sebastian in Chapter 2…? Talk about a long-winded story. I hope it's a good one.**

**Thanks for the reviews y'all! They make my day(s)!**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Fixing You

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly. Wes and David had stepped out to give the other boys privacy. Giving up their room temporarily for the greater good wasn't a huge hardship. Kurt sat next to Blaine and wrapped his arm around the crying boy. He pressed his lips to Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered into Blaine's blazer. "I'm so sorry." He kept pressing light kisses to Blaine's shoulder. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the smartest thing Kurt had ever done but it felt _right_.

When Blaine's sobs subsided he realized he didn't know who was holding him. It wasn't Wes. Wes's arm was more muscular. So was David's. Also, neither of them would be kissing his shoulder. Turning his face to the side, he saw the face of the one person he expected to not be there. Kurt.

"What are you doing?" he asked hoarsely. Kurt immediately stopped kissing him and snapped his head up.

"David told me to be gentle; he said you were broken and I heard what Sebastian did because I followed you and I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I never should have come to your room." Kurt's rambling was cut off by Blaine putting his finger to Kurt's lips.

"Thank you," whispered Blaine. He tucked his head back down. "Thank you for coming."

Kurt cleared his throat. "Um," he started. "David said that there's more to the story. Something else that I don't know." Blaine brought his gaze up quickly to meet Kurt's. "Will you tell me?" he finished.

Blaine shook his head. "Not now," he said. "I'm not ready yet."

Kurt nodded. "It's okay. I understand."

"Kurt?"

"Mhmm?"

"Can we go watch a Disney movie?"

"Your room or mine?"

"Yours."

Kurt helped his friend off Wes's bed and they left the room silently. Blaine didn't notice the questioning looks from Wes and David on their way past them but Kurt did. He turned back and mouthed "we'll talk later" to them.

In Kurt's room, they cuddled up together on Kurt's bed with his laptop and _The Little Mermaid_. The boys watched the movie in silence for a while before Kurt voiced his inner musings.

"What sort of person would you have to be for someone to give up their family and their life for you?" he asked.

"You," Blaine answered simply and then clapped his hand over his mouth when he realized his slip.

Kurt was speechless. Surely that was a mistake. Blaine didn't actually _like_ Kurt…did he? Oh God, what if he did? What if that's what made Sebastian…? And now he was broken and torn and it was all because of him. Kurt's mind was spinning but he managed to have one coherent thought.

"What did you say?" he asked.

Blaine was blushing furiously. "I didn't want to tell you. I wanted it to be perfect and I didn't want you to think I was rebounding, because I swear I could never rebound from him, the last couple months have been just plain weird, and…" Kurt cut off Blaine's rambling as Blaine had done to Kurt.

"What are you saying?" he wanted to know.

Blaine hesitated. "I love you." He looked straight into Kurt's eyes and repeated himself. "Heavens knows we've both been through hell and I'm still not good enough for you, but I love you Kurt."

* * *

**A/N: So, it's no "you move me" speech, but really? No one can top that. Also…it only took me 15 chapters to get to Klaine? Not bad! Well, considering I really had no idea where this was going…I'll shut up now.**


	16. WYGOWM?

**A/N: So this story has four chapters left after this. I don't know how I feel about that...definitely felt longer when I was writing it.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 16: WYGOWM?

"You love me?" repeated Kurt.

"Yeah," said Blaine looking down at his hands.

"So Wes was right?"

"I guess. But I didn't know it at the time."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you loved me?"

Blaine paused. That was a good question. "I think…it was when I saw you on the stairs."

Kurt nodded, still processing this new information. The movie played in the background but both boys had forgotten all about it. A question sprang up in Kurt's mind and he couldn't help but ask it.

"Did you vote for me?" he asked. "In the duel, did you vote for me?"

Blaine nodded. "You needed it more than Sebastian…I thought you could use an extra vote." He paused. "And…I think I already knew I loved you. I just didn't know that I knew it. Does that make sense?"

Kurt thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yeah it sort of does," he said.

They turned their attention back to the computer screen and watched for a moment before Blaine had a question.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Where does this leave us?"

Kurt turned to Blaine. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I totally just confessed my love for you and after that song you sang and the song _we_ sang…where do we stand?" Blaine looked expectantly at Kurt.

"Tell you what," said Kurt after a moment. "Take me out on a proper date, like I never sang that song and you never told me you loved me, and then we'll see where we are."

Blaine groaned. "You're playing hard to get, aren't you?" he asked.

"Maybe…"said Kurt mischievously. "You won't know until you try."

"Come on Kurt," Blaine pouted. "I just went through the worst break-up imaginable mixed in with a very confusing revelation. Take pity?"

"Blaine, seriously. If I was easy to get as a rebound, would you want me at all?"

Blaine opened his mouth and then closed it again. "But I told you that there's no way I could rebound," he protested.

"Au contraire," Kurt told him. "I know you won't rebound from Sebastian but the worse a break-up is, the easier it is to rebound. And that was quite the break-up."

"Well…I mean…but…" Kurt silenced Blaine by putting a finger on his lips.

"Do it for me," he said. "Prove to me that you love me and not the idea of me being your boyfriend."

Blaine nodded. "Okay," he said. "Kurt Hummel, would like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

Kurt paused for a moment to tease Blaine before answering. "I'd love to," he said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Yay happy times! This makes me so happy. Just saying.**


	17. Prep Work

**A/N: My finals are finally done for the year! Yay!  
**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them :)**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Prep Work  


"Blaine, stop touching it goddammit!" yelled Wes as Blaine kept adjusting his bowtie. "Just leave it alone already. It looks fine."

Blaine sighed and moved his hand to his head. "And my hair?" he asked. "It's not horrible is it? Oh God, it's horrible. I look like shit." He covered his face with his hands and made a motion to flop down on his bed but David caught him.

"Oh no, you don't," he said. "Do you honestly think that Kurt's not going to care if you wrinkle your shirt or mess up your hair?"

Blaine pondered the question and then resigned himself to sitting gingerly in his chair.

"Better," said Wes. "Now what's the plan for tonight?"

"Kurt, you know the waistcoat looks so much better with that shirt than the cardigan," said Jeff.

"I know," sighed Kurt.

"Then what's the problem?" asked Nick.

"What if it's too much?" Kurt asked. "What if he's not ready for the kind of fabulous that the waistcoat has to offer? He'll run away screaming his head off and I'll be left alone again." Kurt slumped down onto his bed.

"Kurt, you're looking at this all wrong," said a bemused Nick.

"You put the fabulous in the clothes, not the other way around," Jeff continued.

"If Blaine was going to be intimidated by your diva-ness, he would have run away screaming the first time you started talking about something you like," finished Nick.

Kurt thought for a moment and sighed again. "Give me the waistcoat," he said, holding out his hand.

Nick and Jeff sprouted matching grins as they watched their friend check his hair in the mirror after switching out the cardigan for the waistcoat. He checked his laces one final time and slid his wallet into his waistcoat pocket when he heard a knock at the door. He pulled it open to reveal Wes and David.

"Hi Kurt!" said David.

"We've come to get Nick and Jeff," Wes continued.

"So that there's no entourage for Blaine to compete with," David finished. He beckoned to Jeff and Nick. "Come on you two. Time's up."

Grinning like fools, the four boys walked away from Kurt and shut his door behind them. Unsure of what else to do, Kurt returned to his mirror to check his hair again. He had to make sure it was perfect. He had to make sure everything was perfect. He heard another knock at his door. This time, when he opened it, he saw Blaine.

Blaine's mind spun when he saw Kurt. _Holy hell,_ he thought. _Could he look any __**hotter**__ than this?_ Black super-skinnies, cream coloured dress shirt, dark chocolate waistcoat, and the boots. Blaine swallowed a lump in his throat. Kurt was wearing 'fuck-me' boots. They were a shiny black with laces three-quarters of the way up and a belt-lookalike at the top. Blaine just wanted to take them off with the rest of Kurt's clothes. _No! Bad thoughts! Date first_, he thought. _Date first and then…well that will come MUCH LATER. You must not think these un-dapper thoughts._

"Hi," said Blaine after calming himself down. "You look…" he trailed off.

"Oh God, I look terrible, don't I?" Kurt moaned and turned towards his closet.

"No!" cried Blaine, grabbing Kurt's arm and forcing the older boy to look him in the eye. "You look wonderful, magnificent, fantastic, fabulous, and beautiful."

"Really?" asked Kurt shyly.

Blaine nodded definitively and offered his arm to Kurt. "Shall we?"

Kurt took the offered arm and nodded. The boys walked out of Kurt's room and paused long enough to close the door before heading out to Blaine's car.

* * *

**A/N: …I totally meant to put the date in this chapter…but then I got distracted by clothes. I did find a picture of Kurt's boots and I kind of really love them. Just a bit.  
**


	18. The Date

**A/N: Two chapters left! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!  
**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Date

"So where are you taking me?" asked Kurt in the car.

"I can't tell you," Blaine answered. "It would spoil the surprise." Blaine stole a glance at Kurt as he drove. Kurt pouted though a smile played at his lips. God, his lips. _Focus Blaine. There's time for that later._

"But I want to know," said Kurt, still pouting.

Blaine shook his head lightly. "Nope," he said. "I'm still not telling you."

Kurt removed his pout and raised an eyebrow. "Fine," he said. "Then I get to pick the music."

"Always," said Blaine as the sound of Lady Gaga soon filled the car.

"Don't be a drag, just be a queen," Kurt sang along.

"Oh, so now you're not even going to talk to me?" Blaine asked teasingly.

"Well, you said you wouldn't tell me where we're going and that's all I want to know right now," Kurt answered simply. "Besides…this is my favourite song. It's so perfect."

Blaine listened for a moment. He wasn't a huge Gaga fan, but Kurt was right about the song. It was perfect.

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
Lesbian, transgendered life,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to survive.  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to be brave_

_I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way_

Blaine took the opportunity of a red light to glance over at Kurt again. One hand fumbled with his iPod, trying to change the song, while the other hand wiped a stray tear from his eye. Blaine reached over the centre console and took Kurt's hand in his.

"No crying okay?" he said. "That song should be your anthem and not something that makes you cry."

Kurt smiled at him and then gestured to the, now green, traffic light. They drove for a little while longer before Blaine pulled into a parking lot. Kurt looked up and looked confused.

"Where are we?" he asked, taking in his surroundings.

"We're here," Blaine told him. Blaine got out of the car and walked quickly around it to open Kurt's door. Taking the offered hand, Kurt stepped out gracefully, or as gracefully as you could in tall boots and skinny jeans.

"Clearly, we're here," Kurt said. "But where is _here_, Blaine?" Blaine had grabbed a bag from the backseat of the car. He slung the strap over his shoulder and took Kurt's hand again.

"We're about 10 minutes outside of Westerville," Blaine explained to him as he led the boy across the parking lot. "This is a place Wes, David, and I discovered last year by accident. We got lost on the way to the Lima Bean." Kurt laughed. "I asked them for some help with setting this up, but it was a little short notice, so it's probably not as perfect as it should be and…" Blaine stopped when Kurt put a finger to his lips.

"You're rambling again," he said. "You do that when you're nervous. Don't be."

"You touch your hair when you're nervous," Blaine shot back. "Don't be."

Suddenly, Kurt stopped walking and gasped. Blaine had stopped too but he turned to watch Kurt's reaction. The older boy took in his new surroundings with wide eyes. They had walked to a clearing in the forest where a picnic table sat. The table was set for two and there were two unlit candles in the centre of the table. Blaine released his grip on Kurt's hand to complete the scene. He placed the bag down by the table and pulled out a book of matches to light the candles. He reached down to the bag and pulled out a few plastic containers of food. Blaine secretly hoped that David had done the cooking. Wes had somehow managed to ruin Kraft Dinner last year and was then banned from the kitchen.

"I believe this is our table," said Blaine as he stretched out his hand.

Kurt took it and allowed himself to be led to the picnic table where he was relieved to find seat cushions. He wouldn't have allowed his skinnies to make contact with the bench. Blaine sat down on the other side of the table and began serving the meal. Kurt looked simply awestruck with the entire situation.

"So how am I doing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt thought for a moment before deciding to play hard to get. His mind was already made up, but he could still have some fun. "I don't know yet," he answered. "Ask me again later."

* * *

**A/N: Clearly I love this date too much. I also need to stop myself after every sentence and remind me that they're not together yet in this fic. Grawr! Also, sorry about the Gaga-sadness bit. That totally just slipped out and I was like, oh well, I'll keep it. **


	19. Sparks Fly

**A/N: FYI, texts are as seen on Blaine's phone. Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed this story! They literally mean the world to me and I love you all.  
**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Sparks Fly

Kurt was floating.

After he and Blaine had finished their dinner, Blaine had brought out dessert. It was mocha-caramel cheesecake. Kurt wasn't one who normally indulged in dessert but he would always make an exception for cheesecake. Especially mocha-caramel. The boys shared the cheesecake, pausing only to wipe a spot of cheese or caramel from the corner of the others mouth.

When they had finished the cheesecake, Blaine had insisted on cleaning up without Kurt's help. Kurt had protested, saying that it was the least he could do after Blaine had gone through all that trouble to put the date together but Blaine was particularly forceful in not letting Kurt help. Finally, Blaine drove them back to Dalton and walked Kurt to his dorm. In his true dapper fashion, Blaine gave Kurt a small kiss on the cheek and waited till he closed the door before leaving.

So, yes. Kurt was floating. He was floating on cloud nine.

Blaine also had to admit he felt like he was walking on air. He passed Wes and David's room on the way back to his own and the older boys couldn't help but poke their heads into the hallway.

"Hey love struck!" called David. Blaine turned and frowned slightly at his friends but the frown never reached his eyes.

"How did your date go?" asked Wes. A slow, dopey grin spread across Blaine's face in response.

"Aw, look Wes," said David. "Our little Blainers is in love."

"It was…incredible," said a dreamy Blaine.

"And it only took him how long to realize this?" Wes smirked at David.

"Too long," David said.

Blaine had turned away from the pair and continued walking dreamily to his dorm.

"Well David," said Wes. "I think our job is done."

"I think you're probably right Wes," David agreed. "Operation Klaine is complete." The boys retreated to their room.

Down the hallway, Blaine had collapsed on his bed, the smile permanently glued to his face.

**From Kurt: Are you asleep yet?**

**To Kurt: No. I can't sleep yet**

**From Kurt: Me neither**

**To Kurt: Why can't you sleep?**

**From Kurt: Just thinking…**

**To Kurt: About what?**

**From Kurt: …our date *blush***

**To Kurt: …want to come over? I can't stop thinking about it either**

**From Kurt: On my way ;)**

Blaine heard a soft knock at his door. He opened his door and led Kurt by his hand into the dorm and over to his bed. They sat down on the mattress and kept their hands joined.

"So did I do a good job?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said softly. "Yeah you did."

"Will you go out with me again?"

Kurt smiled coyly. "Only if you'll be my boyfriend," he said.

"Deal," said Blaine. "Can I kiss you now?" He leaned in towards Kurt.

"Yeah…" whispered Kurt as he closed the distance between himself and Blaine and connected their lips.

* * *

**A/N: Yay Klaine awesome-times!**


	20. Perfect

**A/N: This is it guys. The final chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this and especially to everyone who has taken the time to send me a review. This has been an amazing 20 weeks and I'm really hoping I don't start crying when I change the status of this story to "complete". Thank you to all my besties who read chapters for me and listened to me rant. You're the best. Of course the biggest thank you is to you, my readers. I love you all so much.  
**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Perfect

Early morning sunlight streamed in through the window onto Blaine's face the next morning, effectively waking him up. He blinked his eyes open and attempted to stretch his arms out but found that one of his arms was pinned down to the mattress. Confused, Blaine turned his head and saw another head resting on his pillow and the head's body lying on his arm. His eyes roamed the body lying next to him, trying to figure out who it was. It seemed odd that he wouldn't remember falling asleep with someone and very odd that he wouldn't remember who it was.

The body sighed in its sleep and shifted slightly so Blaine could see its face. _Kurt,_ he realized, a smile playing at his lips. He remembered now. Oh boy, he remembered everything. His favourite part was when Kurt asked him if they could be boyfriends. No, his favourite part was when they kissed. Or the way Kurt's eyes lit up when Blaine showed him the picnic table in the woods. Or…okay it was official. Blaine couldn't pick a favourite part of last night. The entire night was amazing.

Blaine wanted to curl back up with Kurt and go back to sleep but another idea presented itself. He leaned over the sleeping boy and pressed his lips onto Kurt's. Still asleep, Kurt didn't respond but Blaine wasn't discouraged. He tried again. It's not like it was a tedious task. So he kept trying until he felt Kurt's lips move against his own. He heard Kurt growl in his throat and the next thing Blaine knew, he was being flipped onto his back and Kurt was straddling his hips and kissing him fiercely.

"Just so you know," said Kurt after he had pulled away. "Seeing me with bed head is a privilege that should not be taken lightly."

Blaine's hands reached up to touch the offending hair. "I would never take such a thing lightly," he said, his hands now tangling in Kurt's hair. "But I do plan to enjoy every moment of it." Blaine pulled Kurt's mouth back down to his own and let his fingers roam freely through the other boy's hair.

"Blaine," Kurt mumbled between kisses.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Kurt looked Blaine in his eyes. "That was the perfect way to wake up," he said.

Blaine smiled. "Glad I could be of service," he said cheekily.

"Now I believe I was promised another date…" Kurt said mischievously.

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "What? Kurt, you're amazing, but you've gotta give a guy some planning time."

Kurt laughed. "Oh relax," he said. "I'll give you time." Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyways, _I'm_ taking _you_ on a date today."

"Really?" asked Blaine. Kurt nodded. "Sounds perfect."

They kissed again and came to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, everything was right with their world.

* * *

**A/N: The End.  
**


End file.
